I'm White Hot But You're Ice Cold
by LeatherWingedAngel
Summary: This is a one shot done for a bestest friend of mine ages ago. I think it's pretty crap but whatever right?


Name: Kiyo Okami

Type: Wolf Demon

Powers: Fire

Looks: Human form: Kiyo has two human forms that she can switch to whenever she wishes. In one, she has small, slightly pointed ears. There is a piercing at the tip of the left one. The other form she has wolf ears and a wolf tail. The rest of the looks are the same for both forms. She is very, very pale with long, white hair and silver eyes. She has pointed teeth and is almost always smiling.

Demon form: She appears as a large, white wolf. She can change the size if she wishes, but usually keeps it at the size of a small horse for intimidation purposes.

Attacks: She uses a katana, but also fire attacks. She is also adept at using hand-to-hand combat, but best with her katana. Her katana has a silver handle and a pure white blade and is lovingly deemed "Tamashii Ken." The flames she uses are blood red and silver.

Bio: She is also known as the Lone Wolf because she was thrown out of the pack when she was a pup. She stayed on her own until she met Kieko. Then, she convinced Kie to steal with her. Soon, the two of them made the greatest duo ever. She was always there for Kieko and got both of them into more trouble than Kieko could ever imagine. Although she usually knew how to get out of it, there were plenty of times that she got Kieko captured. She is forever curious and has triggered many a trap just to see how it worked. Though she is usually happy, curious, and excitable, she also knows when she needs to be calm and down to earth. This made her Kieko's favorite person and perfect friend and accomplice. She came to Cross Academy for an adventure and ended up staying and attending class. She lives in the Moon Dorm, sharing a room with Kieko and is quite a trouble-maker. She gets good grades and finishes her work very quickly, so she is given some kind of extra activity to keep her busy. She is royalty, but doesn't act like it.

~*~I'm White Hot But You're Ice Cold~*~ An Aidou Hanabusa one-shot for TheDarkWolfKiyo

It was early evening, just before the nightly parade of the Night Class and Kiyo was in no way ready for classes. Instead she was bouncing on Kieko's bed in their room, tormenting the dragoness.

"Oh come on Kie! I know you like him!" She giggled, poking the dragoness in the side and easily dodging the answering punch.

"Just like you like Aidou," the sullen girl growled, pushing her violet hair from her eyes.

That sobered the wolf up pretty quickly. Kiyo walked away from her long-time friend and companion and began to get ready for classes.

"Exactly," the dragoness continued, following her friend. "You like him but you're not going to say anything either!"

"Because! We're too different. He's got that whole ice thing going on. I'd melt him." Kiyo snarled, turning to her friend.

"Bah, cuz that really matters. If he has the control he's said to it'll be just fine. He might even make you cold!"

Kiyo shook her head and snapped her fingers, causing the Night Class uniform to appear on her body in place of her pajamas.

Kieko shook her head, smiling fondly at her friend.

"Be that way Kiyo, but we both know I'm right." Without waiting for an answering snarl she walked out of the room to wait with the rest of the class.

Kiyo followed soon after, a scowl on her face. It vanished shortly after she took her place beside the dragoness.

"Kiyo-chan! You look exceptionally lovely tonight," came a sweet voice behind them.

"Thank you Hana-kun," the wolf answered, turning to face the icey vampire with a huge smile on her face.

The blonde boy bounced over and hugged Kiyo tightly, his arms holding around her for a bit longer than was standard for most people.

"Kieko," he murmured as he released Kiyo, looking over at the scowling dragoness.

"Aidou," she answered, turning her attention to the front once more and ignoring him.

"What bit her tail this morning," Aidou joked to Kiyo, nudging her ribs gently with his elbow.

Kiyo giggled, shying away from the touch before answering.

"Careful Hana-kun, that tickles!"

"Oh?" Aidou perked up visibly and suddenly tackled into the wolf, tickling her mercilessly.

"No! Hana-kun!" Kiyo squealed, trying her hardest to get away from his attack and failing miserably.

Aidou continued to tickle her and laughed, not noticing when the rest of the night class walked out of the dorms without them.

"Hana-kun stop! We're going to be late for classes!"

"I'll stop on one condition!" He cried.

"Anything! Please!" Kiyo laughed, wiggling even more.

Aidou stopped, leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Be my girlfriend. That is my condition."

Kiyo gasped, looking at him in shock for a second.

"I… Hana-kun… of course!" She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly to her, grinning happily.

"Now come on, we'll be late for classes!" She jumped up from under him and took his hand, pulling him towards the school, much to the dismay of his remaining fan-girls.

End.

So this was a bitch to write. Kiyo is obviously her main character and, despite how close her and I are, it's always hard to try and think of what she would do. I think maybe I just want it to be really good and seem really like the Kiyo she has made… ah well. Here's hoping I did good! And if you liked it? Request a one-shot! I, just like TheDarkWolfKiyo, cannot do Naruto ones. I can't stand the show so I can't bring myself to do enough research. ^.=.^ Toodles!


End file.
